


You're my Goddess

by FcrestNymph



Series: Let's Wing It [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Julia Burnsides, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mistress, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Julia Burnsides, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: “It’s--” Magnus straightened up proudly, eagerly. His eyes were soft, worried, a contrast to his posture. He was nervous. “It’s you! As a duck, I mean!”Sure enough, the duck had two tusks coming from its beak--one looked as though it was accidentally broken off and glued back on--, and it did have Julia’s likeness.“Wow.” She said.“Do you like it?”[Soulmate AU with Magnulia, and a small bit of Dom/Sub dynamics]





	You're my Goddess

“Honey! Honey, look!”

Julia looked up from her book, a smile already creeping onto her face as her soulmate burst into the room. He had been working on something in his workshop all day, and she was eager to see what he had created.

Magnus ran towards her, something held in his hands, his large two toned wings folded around his front to hide whatever he was holding.

“I can’t look if you’re hiding it, Maggie.” The tiefling woman said, taking a moment to bookmark her page before she set the book down on her lap. Her own wings were draped over the back of the armchair, relaxed as they hung towards the floor.

Magnus moved a bit closer, an infectious grin on his face. “Look what I made!” He pulled his wings away and opened his hands. There, sitting in the center of his palms, was a wooden duck. It was carved messily, a few areas with some chunks missing where they shouldn’t be, and Julia noticed a few bandages on Magnus’s fingers from a slip of a blade.

“It’s--” Magnus straightened up proudly, eagerly. His eyes were soft, worried, a contrast to his posture. He was nervous. “It’s you! As a duck, I mean!”

Sure enough, the duck had two tusks coming from its beak--one looked as though it was accidentally broken off and glued back on--, and it did have Julia’s likeness.

“Wow.” She said.

“Do you like it?”

“Magnus, I  _ love  _ it!” She reached out and accepted the offered duck, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she examined it. “It looks just like me!” She lifted it up beside her face as she pulled a stern expression, trying to mimic the stillness of the wooden duck. “How do I look?” She asked, her attempt for duck-like lips making her voice muddled.

Magnus laughed, a look of relief replacing his nervousness. His wings fluttered happily, the chocolate brown and caramel coloured feathers ruffling. “You look perfect, hun. But that’s not news, is it?” He leaned down to press a kiss to his wife’s forehead, earning a warm smile in return. The duck was raised and its beak was nudged against Magnus’s cheek.

“It likes you!” Julia exclaimed.

Magnus snorted and held out a hand, helping Julia up from her chair as soon as she placed her hand in his. She was stronger than he was, and he absolutely loved that about her. Still, he liked to help her out whenever he could--even if she could manage perfectly without his assistance.

She grimaced as she stood, and if Magnus had been an elf, his ears would have instantly pricked up.

“You okay, Jules?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine. Wings are giving me a hard time, nothing major.”

“When did you preen last?”

Julia paused, head tilting to one side as she thought. “A month? Month and a half?”

Magnus tightened his grip on her hands and tugged her, leading her out of the room hastily. “Well, that’s why! C’mere, I’ll fix you up.”

“I can do it on my own, Magnus.” Julia said, her tone warm and affectionate. Contrary to her words, she allowed her husband to lead her to one of the more comfortable couches. She plopped down on the cushions to face the armrest, tucked her legs underneath her, and wiggled until she was comfortable.

Magnus perched behind her on the next cushion, nestled in a kneeling position. Julia stretched out her wings, giving her husband comfortable access to her feathers.

He started at the base of her wings, where they sprouted from between her shoulder blades. He slowly stroked at the feathers that mingled with skin, feeling for broken feathers. He found one within seconds, and he ‘tsked’ as he did so. Julia just smiled.

He gently got to work, plucking broken feathers, adjusting the out of place ones, and stroking the soft wings lovingly. At the wing joints, the feathers were a beautiful red, and the feathers slowly became a creamy pink towards the tips. It perfectly matched the two-toned ink splash on his wrist. He leaned close and kissed right between her wing joints.

She jerked in surprise and her wings twitched. “Magnus!” She scolded through a laugh. “Don’t slack off, big guy.”

Magnus smiled against her skin, placing one more smooch on her back before he pulled away. The soft, downy feathers there tickled his nose anyways. “Yes ma’am.” He said playfully, continuing with the preening. For someone with such large hands, he was surprisingly gentle. Julia felt no pain when he plucked the snapped feathers, nor any discomfort when he rearranged the untidy ones.

“Ma’am?” Julia said, amused.

“What?” Magnus ran his hands over the strong muscles of her wings, making sure he had preened them properly. He leaned over one of her wings and set his chin on her shoulder, a playful grin on his face. “Do you prefer  _ ‘mistress’ _ ?”

Julia ducked her head and laughed, the sound like an angel’s song to her soulmate’s ears.

“How does that sound, my Godd--” In an instant, Julia was on top of him, gripping his wrists tightly. He allowed himself to be knocked onto his back, lips pulled back in a knowing smile.

Julia shifted above, already straddling him in a perfect show of experience. “What was that, Maggie?”

“What was  _ what _ , oh benevolent Goddess?” His wings twitched eagerly underneath him, and Julia leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Do you have anything to do tomorrow, bear?”

“Nope. Free as a bird.”

“Perfect.” She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, wasting no time. Magnus groaned and arched his back, tugging at his pinned wrists just to feel that pleasurable jolt of being overpowered. She broke the kiss and smirked. “Because you won’t be walking for a while.”


End file.
